The Light Of My World
by Emooly
Summary: Luxanna Crownguard, the lady of luminosity of Demacia, and Ezreal, the prodigal explorer of Piltover meet each other in an unlikely turn of events to form a forbidden affair. As the princess of her kingdom, it is Lux's duty to marry Jarvan IV. Can she choose between her royal obligations and the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1 - The Weight Of The Crown

I was naturally bored out of her mind. It was yet another ordinary summer afternoon in the kingdom of Demacia. I probably have a class later on in the evening, as if I have not studied enough already. Arithmetic in the morning, biological science at noon, liberal studies such as language and history afterwards, magic training once more, and then several summons to the League. Day in, day out. Not to mention all of those dreadful performances my father forces me to do during formal events. All those light shows. All those people. All that sound. It was annoying, and awfully tiring to deal with on a daily basis. But those were indeed the duties of royalty, and that I absolutely am. Luxanna Crownguard, the perfect little princess of Demacia, always radiating with happiness, sunshine, and energy. Oh, please.

I was perched by my bedroom window, a book on my lap and a relaxing breeze blowing through the open pane caressed my long, blonde hair like water. I breathed in the scent of the florals from the garden down below. I love this time of day- when the world is at peace and I can somehow manage to find some tranquility in this superficial, self-centered architectural pandemonium of a civilization. Bearing the weight of a crown is oh so difficult. I adorned my usual outfit, a form fitting navy blouse cloaked over by a sheer, white drape embellished with gold trim, my palms hidden underneath metallic gloves. Sleek, denim trousers that disappeared at my knees underneath sensible leather boots. A silvery headband tucked within my golden tresses that will always flicker whenever a glimmer of light decides to shine over it. The book I was reading was particularly unrealistic- another one of those hopelessly romantic fairytales about a princess and a prince whom both completely despise one another but then soon realizes the feelings of their respective significant others and then proceeds to gallop together in the sunset on an impressive stallion and mare, disappearing into the horizon as they live out their well deserved happily ever afters. If only life were that simple. I took another sigh before stepping off of my windowsill and exiting my bedroom. I was surprised when a chambermaid burst through my door, eyes laced with stress and trepidation.

"Miss Luxanna!" she gasped, after pausing to catch her breath.

I placed a finger over my temple and shook my head with frustration. "What is it?!" I snapped, unintentionally of course. I never lash out at the Demacian servants but I felt as if my patience was running especially short today. The timid lady jumped at my sudden outburst, before I maintained my composure and cleared my throat.

"What is it?" I repeated, in a much more high-pitched voice, one that would suit my bubbly and energetic exterior quite well.

"Y-Your evening classes are cancelled," she continued reluctantly. "King Crownguard would like to request your presence at the gala today in the western wing of the castle. Some highly acclaimed Demacian aristocrats will be making their appearances, and he wants you to-"

"Do another performance, I know, I know," I finished, maneuvering my way across the chamber in order to remove a formal outfit. Might as well start early for yet another one of these exceptionally important social gatherings. "What do you think I should wear? A nice blouse, perhaps? Maybe a skirt if I am feeling extra fancy."

"A dress, your highness," the servant girl interrupted. "King Crownguard requests that you dress extra formally for this.. particular event."

"May I ask why?" I inquired, turning around to face her.

"U-um, well I cannot exactly _disclose_ that information to you at this exact moment, my dear.." she stuttered nervously, twisting the washcloth intertwined within her hands.

"Oh, come on!" I squealed, stomping my foot on the ground, anger proceeding to build within my stomach. My face started to flush bright red. "Why is my life so difficult? Not even the subjects dedicated to my servitude will be honest with me. It is so frustrating to deal with all of you stingy peasants all the time, I swear If only someone- perhaps a I don't know, lowly chambermaid could possibly understand the complications I have to encounter, the obstacles course I have to complete, the struggles I must tolerate, how treacherous of an existence it is to be a princess! Oh, the horror-"

"Alright, alright!" the maid eventually capitulated. They always do. A smile began to tug at a corner of my lips. You can tell she was exasperated with me. Her once gentle hands were now balled into furious fists and her bonnet was slightly unaligned due to how many times she has probably shaken her head in annoyance upon entrance into my bedchamber. She looked around apprehensively, eyes darting from corner to corner. "You have to promise not to tell anyone I told you this, otherwise my life is on the line, oh I couldn't possibly-"

"You gave in," I chided, placing a hand onto her delicate shoulder. She wriggled away from under my hands.

"B-but, I couldn't possibly, they were orders given to me by the king of Demacia himself, if I were to wrong him, I would.. I can't, I am sorry Lux!" she cried, slinking away from me.

"Shhhh," I hushed, placing a finger to her lips. It was almost theatrical, my interaction with these people. "Don't fight it. I am the one you professed loyalty the day you decided to give in to this life of servitude, remember?"

"Of course.." she muttered hesitantly. Finally, she surrendered, even to herself, thank God. She pushed me into my spacious wardrobe and checked to see if anyone was watching us before shutting the sliding door behind us. "You have to be patient with me due to the fact that the information I know is still.. limited, to say the least."

I nodded frantically. "Just tell me already!"

"Well, you see, my lady, that sort of defeats the purpose of this conversation if you want to know everything all at once in one go because my knowledge is still quite limited, and if you can stop tugging at my hair that would be very much appreciated," the servant girl pleaded desperately.

"S-sorry, I will stop," I apologized, quickly taking a step away from the poor chambermaid. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Anyway, the reason King Crownguard wants you to present yourself.. elegantly tonight is due to an ar-" she immediately covered her mouth after uttering the first section of the word I was so desperately craving to hear.

"Ar?!" I exclaimed. "Ar?! That is all you have to say to me after so much begging and

deal-breaking and anticipation? Is this genuinely the only fragment that you can provide to me given your so-called limited pool of knowledge?!"

"Your grace.." the servant lady stammered, looking down at her feet and folding her hands on top of another. "It's just that, I am not sure how you would respond to the news, and I am slightly.. frightened?"

"How downright horrible can it possibly be?" I asked, somehow managing to release a giggle. "If it's another one of those run-of-the-mill cocktail parties, I am sure this one will irritate me just as moderately as the previous ones have. So come on, spill!"

"I-it's.." the maid stuttered, still twitching uncomfortably as I held her gaze menacingly.

"It's what?" I cooed encouragingly.

"It's.. it's.." she remained adamant, pretending to inspect some other portion of the closet, as if that action could somehow bail her out of her current situation.

"WHAT IS IT?!" I shouted, flailing my arms around in the air before slamming them onto her shoulders and shaking her around.

"AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE!" she reciprocated in volume. She immediately shrunk at my reaction, covering her mouth with her hands. I loosened my grip over her body, and tried to comprehend what was just said to me. _An arranged marriage?_ How come? Who could it possibly be with? Why me? All of these inquiries began to overwhelm my mind, all of which I was perfectly clear would remain unanswered until quite some time.

"Can you at least tell me who it is," I whispered, looking down at the floor.

"It's Jarvan the fourth, a Lightshield I believe," she murmured quietly.

"I see," I replied, placing a hand onto my forearm. My mind stopped spinning. It seemed as if the world was at a standstill. "OH, THE TRAGEDY!" I screamed, burying my face into my hands and sobbing into my arms to oblivion.

"He is incredibly handsome, by darling," the servant girl assured anxiously, as if that could possibly throw me out of my shame spiral. "A very respectable commander, I heard. He lead the Demacian armies against Noxian forces to victory! He is also an intellect, and quite the comic. I do believe he is well-acquainted with your brother."

"I need to sit down for a moment," I squeaked, placing another palm over my forehead. "I feel.. lightheaded."

"Of course, your majesty," the servant girl responded, hastily guiding me out of my wardrobe and seating me on a stool. She placed a hand on either side of my neck, gently massaging me to relieve the overwhelming stress I have recently undergone. She opened her mouth as if to say something comforting, but immediately bit her tongue. Smart girl.

"Do you think I will like him?" I asked shyly.

"Well, I am sure you will find him at least _slightly _appealing, dearie," the maid pondered. "He is not completely unbearable, from what I have heard. Sure, he may be arrogant, rowdy, outspoken, overly opinionated, overbearing, aggressive, annoying, and assertive at times.. may not be the brightest lightbulb in the box, but I am absolutely positive you will not despise him completely, that is."

"Oh, he sounds terrible!" I whined, kicking the ground with my boot, whilst jamming my poor toe. My mood has disintegrated exponentially over the run-down of those disgusting qualities.

"I am sure he is not so bad," the servant lady sighed, patting me on the back, and pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and providing it to me as a tissue. I wiped some pathetic tears out of my eyes. I felt very vulnerable at this point. "Now, Miss Luxanna, if you would let me get you bathed and dressed, that would be wonderful-"

"No!" I protested, standing up. "You are helping me in my quest to.. escape!"

"Escape?" she inquired, her tone becoming increasingly worried. "Oh but, Miss Crownguard, you and I both know that that is entirely implausible, and you would surely get caught by the royal guard, not to mention how much your father would scold you- I am sure it would be in both not only my best interest, but your family's if we were to carry on as if you are happy with this.. plan.."

"No!" I repeated once more. I threw the maid's handkerchief on the ground before stampeding toward my windowsill.

"Oh, be careful with that!" the servant lady scolded, picking up the piece of soiled fabric and rubbing it with her hands. "Now, your highness. Please cooperate with me here. I have already prepared a bath for you. If you could just do me this favor. Let's not jump to unreasonable conclusions. I am sure if we discussed this calmly and maturely with your father, everything will work out just fine."

I sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Quite positive," the maid replied somewhat assuringly. And in that moment, I almost believed her. Before she collapsed into another fit of trepidatious muttering.

"Oh, my life is ruined!" I wept.

"Now, now dearie," the maid cooed. "Let's go take that bath."

I nodded, and eventually obliged. Not that I wanted to. But because of everything I do nowadays- to fulfill my royal duties.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dress To Impress

The evening continued on quite uneventfully. I was shoved into the crystalline waters of a porcelain bathtub by the maid, and my hair was scrubbed thoroughly with some sort of soapy concoction. She then lathered some grainy scrub over my shoulders, back, behind, thighs, calves, feet, stomach, and chest.

"Ouch!" I yelped. "What is that? It scratches me."

"Just an herbal bath scrub, dearie," the chambermaid assured. "Here, why don't you rinse up while I get your dress?"

I imitated her obnoxiously, where she countered by playfully splashing me with some water.

"Don't take too long, _darling_," I giggled mockingly. She shot me a dangerous look before disappearing out the door and down the hallway. I decided to inspect my surroundings. The royal bath was luxurious, to say the least. The entire tub was encrusted in rubies, emeralds, diamonds and gold. Pearls lined the bottom of the wash basin, and the room was constructed primarily out of marble. The ceiling held some sort of fancy, medieval painting and a chandelier dangled from the center. On either side of the vicinity was a glass window that overlooked the kingdom of Demacia. The sun was now gently setting beneath the horizon. I heaved a satisfactory sigh, setting my chin on top of the sides of the bathtub, myarms splayed out messily on either side. I loved absolutely everything about the place where I lived. From the large, colorful buildings to the outrageous, floral fashion taste to the busy, vibrant marketplace to the hidden pockets of wonders- like the forest I always enjoyed exploring with Garen as children behind the castle, or the pond I bathed secretly in sometimes tucked around the outskirts of town, or the swamp I occasionally ventured in on the side of the city square. I cupped her hands into the steaming water around her and poured some over her hair, gently massaging my face.

"It's a good life," I whispered to myself. Too bad that life would soon be ruined after I have to share it with some boisterous freak. Who cares if he is some strong, masculine military commander? I certainly didn't. If he was like all the rest of the Demacian men- arrogant, uptight, aristocratic and indulgent, I had no interest whatsoever. I silently punched myself. Oh Lux, you silly princess, how could I be so quick to make assumptions? For all I know, he could be a genuinely caring person. After all, I haven't even met the man yet.

"My lady, are you ready yet?" I heard the servant girl whisper on the other side of the room.

"Yes, yes, just one moment," I responded, disappearing beneath the surface of the warm bath water and just lying still for a moment. She waited patiently. There was hardly any time during the day where I could just relax and be at peace. If it were a moment to hold my breath and wriggle around in a tub of briny soap, she would be happy to grant me that sort of tranquility once in a while, no matter how big of a hurry we were in. I stood up after several minutes, and stepped toward the maid, where she welcomed me with a towel and a bottle of lotion.

"Hurry, dry and moisturize yourself, we only have an hour or so before the ceremony begins," she hissed harshly.

"Alright, alright," I sighed melancholically in response, wrapping the towel over my breasts and tucking the prickly fabric into my armpits. I poured some lotion into my open palms and then lathered it over my arms. It smelled of sweet, fruity nectar. I followed her into my bedroom, drying my hair with the towel before being forced to sit down onto the chair facing my vanity.

"Arms up," the chambermaid instructed, as if this was a common drill. I did just so as she strapped on an awfully tight corset.

"Ouch!" I gasped as she proceeded to tie ugly knots into the brittle fabric.

"You are going to have to get used to this once you become queen," the chambermaid murmured. "She has to wear one every single day, for long periods of time."

"I hate corsets!" I whined. My breasts spilled over the top of the piece, which the maiden grumbled annoyedly to herself as she adjusted them back into place, and then walking behind me once more in order to fasten the cloth. She shook her head with dismay once she tightened the last knot. I could hardly breathe.

"Do you think you could loosen this, maybe slightly?" I requested. It was reasonable! I could have passed out right then and there.

"No," she replied curtly,

"Oh, but it hurts!" I whined, making sure to drag out the last word.

She shook her head in response, retrieving more undergarments from a cabinet located on the other side of the room. My eyes darted from corner to corner. This was it. Where I could make my grand escape. Call for a horse drawn carriage and then gallop into the Demacian countryside, disguising myself as a farmer's daughter for the remainder of my existence. How lovely and downright rational that would be.

"Don't even think about it," she whispered menacingly as I was about to stand up. I shrunk back into my seat as she fitted my panties on, and then a lacy neck collar and some silky gloves.

"I hate these sorts of outfits," I muttered. "So tight and itchy and girly."

"This is royal clothing, my dear," the servant girl countered. "It is mandatory that you wear them for today's occasion. It will be over before you know it, I guarantee."

"Do you promise me?" I asked, as she brushed my long, flowing golden hair.

"Of course," she said. "It will start off with a traditional Demacian banquet, and then an exciting performance done by Demacian aristocrats, where _you_ will be making your feature appearance. " My face lit up at this notion. I have always adored behind underneath the spotlight. The chambermaid noticed my enthusiasm for this segment particularly, and then continued on with her rambling, which I barely paid attention to.

"Later, there will be the grand ball in the open garden, with a gala to end the evening. Afterwards, the women will naturally converse and gossip in the field behind, and then the men will drink, dine and gamble in the main hall." She finished combing my hair, setting the brush down and then ruffling it slightly. "It's just like it always has been."

"How exciting," I mumbled, setting my head down onto the table. I looked at myself in the mirror. My usually aqua gems of pupils that glittered with excitement were now devoid of emotion, flickering dimly underneath the light. My golden hair that once possessed the texture of rolling prairies of wheat now laid drably on either side of my head. My nose wriggled playfully underneath the splash of brown freckles, and my cherry blossom pink cheeks were now flushed more than ever. My thin lips opened and closed as I mumbled grumpily to myself.

"Don't be like that my mistress," the maid scolded, standing me up and leading me to the wardrobe. "I hate seeing you upset. Besides, it will be over before you know it."

"I will just pray to the gods above that he doesn't like dancing,too much," I complained. "That will drag the horrid death march on far longer than I intend it to."

"Luxanna Crownguard!" the maid shouted, now standing completely still, her hands on either side of her as she remained still as a pole in the middle of my closet. "You _will _dance with him! Is that understood?"

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. "I just don't understand why this is such a big deal. It is honestly such a bore."

She proceeded to remove a white dress from the rack nearby, which was embellished with gold-encrusted fabric. It was fairly low cut, and the skirt beneath it was a high-low. I neither liked nor disliked the garment. She allowed me to step into it, and then zipped up the back. I looked at myself once more, admiring my delicate, angelic figure. The dress suited my frame well. I always trusted my servant girls to pick out my clothing for me. They were considerate of my sense of style, but they still had to follow the orders of King Crownguard, my father. if they didn't, showing up to this all important ceremony in a rainbow strapless dress embedded with sequins and jewels of the like would certainly not be in favor of my father's wishes. My train of thought was interrupted when I heard the chambermaid giggle with excitement.

"The finishing touch," she whispered to herself.

"What?" I inquired curiously.

"The tiara!" she exclaimed, fetching a wooden box from a near dresser.

"Ooh!" I laughed. "Now this is more like it!" She nestled the prestigious headdress into my hair. Jewels and gemstones of all sorts were embedded in the silvery piece.

"I love it, I love it!" I screamed, jumping up and down.

"Now, now dearie," the servant girl giggled. "Let's not get too excited." I was bubbling with jubilation as she lead me back to my vanity.

"I have always hated wearing makeup," I whined as the maid patted my face with some flesh-colored powder.

"And why is that, your highness?" she inquired, though I doubt she was all that interested in hearing my answer.

"It makes me look like someone I am not," I answered simplistically.

"Close your eyes," she directed softly, before applying some glittery, golden eyeshadow over my lids. I have always respected her tastes. They were elegant, refined and pretty, but certainly not too over the top, and maintaining my natural beauty by not concealing it, but rather accentuating it.

"I mean, I hate how all those pesky Demacian girls feel inclined to cover their already ugly faces with even more of this stuff," i muttered to myself. "It really just defeats the purpose because it shows how insecure they are with themselves."

"Luxanna," the chambermaid scolded. "You and I are both very clear on what happened last time, remember? When you called a lady from some aristocratic Demacian family a 'deformed, haggard mutant who will never find a boyfriend'?"

"Yeah, whatever," I replied.

"You need to watch your mouth sometimes," the servant girl responded. "You genuinely hurt her feelings. I want to see a formal apology from you tonight, and your father does too."

"She was the one that was stuffing her face with all that sponge cake," I defended. "It isn't before long that she will soon become as large and globular as Duchess Mildred."

"Luxanna," her voice became dangerous. I shut up. After all, she was the one that was applying my makeup. I felt the wet eyeliner coat over my flesh, followed by the ticklish, circular sensation of the blush. The mascara pulled harshly at my eyelashes. I felt some hairs on my eyebrows being plucked.

"Ow!" I squealed.

"Just several more.." she said to herself, and put the tweezers down once my screaming became unbearable. "Fine! We will just have uneven eyebrows for tonight. Is that what you want?"

I shook my head. "That's what I thought," she replied. She proceeded to dangle that menacing, metallic device over my eyebrows. I squeezed my eyes shut. Several more hairs were plucked, followed by several more girlish yelps. My mouth was soon coated in a peachy, pinkish lipstick followed my a glittery, iridescent gloss. She removed some white, pearly heels from a nearby drawer and allowed me to step into them.

"There, you are ready," she whispered. "Unless you would like to have that mane of yours in an updo."

"That would be very much appreciated," I said. "After all, am I not dancing the night away with Jarvan the fourth?" I rolled my eyes as I uttered the last line with the utmost sarcasm.

"I am positive you will survive," the servant girl responded, sitting me back down in front of my vanity and removing a curling iron from another intricately styled cabinet. She rolled the metallic bar into my hair, holding it as it pressed my tresses into complicatedly textured curls.

"No I won't," I replied. "Perhaps I will faint, have a heart attack or something. The sheer stupidity of my future husband will overwhelm me and I will naturally experience an unfortunate aneurism and die before the last waltz on the dancefloor."

"Now, now, I am sure it will not be as bad as you make it out to be," the chambermaid countered. She fit the last curl beneath a glimmery headband she fit over my hair.

"Done!" she exclaimed, quite pleased with herself at a job well done. And so it was. "Now

why don't you gather some belongings into this golden clutch while I clean up and escort you downstairs. It is going to be a long night ahead of us." I did as I was told, before fitting on some elegant pearl earrings and a golden necklace. I managed to fit some bangles on either wrist and clattered my way to the nearest mirror. I felt like a robot. Everything was on so tightly and wetly and uncomfortably. But I still managed to admire my appearance, if not for just a moment. I placed a hand mirror, several coins, a watch, a compass, and a fan into the clutch before I left out of the door. The halls felt warmer and more vibrant than usual as the chambermaid trailed behind me. The bright gold and red carpeting laid proudly beneath my feet as the portraits of hundreds of ancestral Demacians fled past me, ones that I barely paid any attention to on a daily basis as I whisked through these breezeways. I stepped hurriedly down the spiral staircase to meet my father in the main courtroom. Food was already placed on the tables- yet another traditional Demacian dinner, with turkey, bread rolls, mashed potatoes, beets, yams, cranberry sauce, caesar salad, and tomato cream soup. I greeted my father, just for show.

He was seated solemnly upon his throne. He looked as he usually did- flowing blonde hair that was now beginning to whiten at the edges, a proud mustache sitting above his lips, bold sideburns in front of his ears and a large hearty smile. He greeted me with open arms. He was dressed in a white suit with golden trim and a cape tucked securely behind.

"My little Luxanna," he smiled. "Why don't you take a seat?" I nodded.

"Of course," I replied, feeling the thousands of sets of eyes laying on my back as I found my way onto my throne. I spotted Garen out of the corner of my eye, in his usual attire- a silver and gold chestplate with a navy blue cape dangling behind him. His metallic trousers disappeared into leathered boots and his sword was hidden in a sheath that suspended onto a belt.

"Oh if it isn't the brother I socialize, laugh and converse with on a daily basis about Demacian politics," I greeted sarcastically. He seemed to be in a particularly bad mood today, as if he wasn't angry, sullen, and unsociable on a daily basis.

"Don't screw this up like last time," he hissed between gritted teeth as he took his seat in a throne on the other side of father. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. Aristocratic families soon began to pour in, duchesses and dukes, noblemen- the Demacian elite, I liked to call them. They filed and seated themselves accordingly into their respective tables, usually conglomerating in grouply clusters of close family relatives and friends.

"Welcome, all!" my father exclaimed, standing up from his seat once everyone was settled. The main hall was filled with people. It was quite a luxurious sight, the windows glistening from the sunset's last bits of light, rainbows reflecting from the pieces of glass. A round of applause resounded through the room as my father graced everyone with his presence. I sneered at Garen. He met my gaze with an unfriendly scowl before scouting the room with his calculating eyes.

"I would like to re-introduce my daughter, Luxanna Crownguard, the princess of Demacia!" he exclaimed, motioning for me to stand. I did so reluctantly, smiling halfheartedly. I just was not in the mood. My father gestured to me once more, placing a fingertip on either side of my his lips.

"Smile!" he mouthed. And so I did. For him. I beamed and giggled and laughed and joked as I always pretended to do. For him.

"Hello, everybody!" I greeted in an unnatural, high-pitched overly enthusiastic voice. "It is so-" I pretended to accidentally trip over my high heels before stopping myself. Clumsy and cute. Just like he wanted me to be. "Amazing to meet you all!" A roar of laughter resounded through the halls.

"And my son, Garen Crownguard, the prince of Demacia!" my father continued, disguising that fess-up as an everyday happening.

He stood up, bowing his head sincerely to the crowd. A less loud round of applause echoed through the hallway.

"I would like to thank you all for participating in this momentous occasion- the celebration of the engagement of my daughter, Luxanna Crownguard to the prince of the Demacia from the Lightshield family- Jarvan the fourth!" he yelled, raising his arms in the air. Loud cheers and whistles resounded. I clapped my hands together, pretending to seem excited and happy when I was everything but.

"Now, now, settle down, everyone!" my father chuckled. "Let us commence the banquet!" He raised his glass of champagne into the air as everyone sitting in the tables mirrored this action. I sipped from my own, scanning the room attentively.

"Father," I whispered.

"Hm?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Where is he?" I asked. Funny. How I was not even informed of this arrangement until several hours ago. Not by my father, not by my brother or any member of the Crownguard family for that matter, but my chambermaid.

"Oh, Jarvan?" my father inquired. I rolled my eyes once more.

"Who else?" I countered.

"Watch your tone," he responded. I did just so. "He is probably returning from a skirmish over the hills, I am sure he will be here soon." I was growing ever more impatient.

"Just who is this person?" I asked, exasperated. I was angry. Mad that he didn't tell me about this earlier, that it was such a last minute situation. As if the happiness of his daughter comes second to the Crownguard name. "Why must I marry him?"

"For the economic, financial, and military stability of the Crownguard family," he replied simplistically. And it was just that. I folded my arms across my chest, my anger boiling over ever more. I looked around the room once more. It was decorated quite extravagantly as usual, the curtains regal and bright, drawn to embellish the windows, golden carpeting on the ground and white wallpaper rolled on the sides, glassy, opalescent chandeliers glistening elegantly, suspended from the ceiling. More paintings of slightly more ancestral Demacians lingered on the walls as well. How could he. How could he possibly say and do something like that. I wanted to disappear into the throne as the front doors of the main hall opened, interrupting everyone's dining experience. A tall man in golden armor stood at the entrance, with a royal guard on either side of him. He approached the three thrones on the opposite side of the hall, his steps languid and smooth. I inspected his face. It was rugged, considerably handsome, but certainly not of my taste. Too stubbly. Too old. Too mature.

"Salutations, your highness!" he exclaimed, kneeling before my father, his left hand on his right shoulder and his head bowed down low. The soldiers of the royal guard mimicked this action.

"Hello, Prince Jarvan," my father smiled. "I would like you to meet my daughter, Luxanna Crownguard." I felt my eyes watering. Oh, just a normal introduction between adolescents, heirs of the Crownguard and Lightshield name. Nothing more, nothing less. Fairly casual, not as momentous as a future marriage or anything. I was looking in an opposite direction, lips quivering. I was no more than pawn on the chessboard, another piece for the King Crownguard to manipulate and use for his own comfort and pleasure. I looked down at him. He met my gaze with a half-smile. I grimaced. My tears were starting to well over, but I expeditiously stopped myself. Coughing, and swallowing the lump in my throat. I managed to force a smile. After all, crying would ruin my makeup.


	3. Chapter 3 - Let There Be Light

After several minutes of standing there awkwardly with a gold-encrusted prince knelt before me, I decided to break the silence by smiling timidly and acknowledging his presence.

"There really is no need to bow," I assured. "Please, stand."

"Oh, but I must!" he pleaded, taking my hand out of the blue and planting a kiss on it, which I would have instinctively yanked away if my father was not perched watchfully behind me. He was very.. how do I put this.. intense, for a start?

"Th-thank you," I stammered, still slightly unsure as to what I should do at this point. What kind of an idiot did my father saddle me with this time? How am I supposed to weasel out of this one again? This freak was the heir of the Lightshield name? The commander of the greatest forces of Demacia? What kind of a joke is this.

"It is genuinely such an honor to meet you this evening, my lady," Prince Jarvan exclaimed. He was big, and loyal. A personality of a golden retriever, almost. I despised it.

"Ch-charmed," I replied, looking the other way.

"You look very beautiful this evening, Luxanna," he complimented. It sounded forced and sugar-coated. Gross.

"Lux is fine, thank you," I responded, still pretending to inspect another corner of the main hall.

"Shall we dine?" he invited, extending his armored hand outward. Jarvan was awfully sincere, and I felt terrible about not responding emotionally enough. But it just felt so.. structured.

"Of course," I replied, taking his hand and following him to a nearby table. He pulled out the chair and instructed me to sit, which I did so reluctantly.

"What would you like?" he asked. "A bread roll, perhaps? Or maybe you don't like to eat starch. I can fetch some of that garden salad for you if you want."

"It's really fine," I answered, removing an artistically folded napkin from the table, unfolding it, and then placing it onto my lap. "I can serve myself."

He nodded agreeably, and then sat down beside me. He proceeded to spoon generous servings of food onto his platter. His plate was soon piled with the finest Demacian gourmet. After wrapping the table napkin around his neck, he picked up his fork and knife and started to dine. He ate like any military commander would- hastily and messily. The area around his mouth was covered with the meaty grease from his protein, and the vegetables on his plate were also scattered in a disorder.

"So Lux," he grumbled in between each bite of his food. "Tell me about yourself."

I forked some mashed potato and beet into my mouth, and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing.

"Well," I said. "I really like being summoned into the League- it's the only time I get to leave the castle and be on my own for a bit. I get to meet and interact with people from all over Runeterra, and it's also a great way for me to hone my skills with light magic."

"Interesting," he responded, although I am sure he found my previous blurb to be anything but.

"Quite," I countered. "How about you?"

"Well," he mimicked, shooting me a playful smile. I was not entertained. He quickly picked up on that fact. "My latest troops have conquered a nearby barbarian village toward the back mountains. It was a small skirmish, but you can say I am proud- after all, they are fresh recruits and it is genuinely impressive that they are able to pull themselves together and perform-"

I stopped listening mid-sentence. He was just so boring. Everything about him. Perhaps I disliked him so strongly because he was everything my father wanted for me. Tall, handsome, some commander for the Demacian army, well-dressed, well-mannered, well-spoken, educated- and stable.

"How fascinating," I murmured, as he rambled on and on about some war his great-grandfather participated in, and how those battle tactics got passed on to his side of the family. I poked at my sweet potatoes, my cheek resting in the palms of my hand. Give me a break! I was practically falling asleep now. Did this gentleman honestly believe I would find this discussion any bit of interesting? Oh my goodness gracious.

"So anyway," he continued. Oh brother, here we go again. "What are your hobbies? Do you do anything else besides being locked up in this castle like a damsel-in-distress?" How awfully rude.

"Considering the fact that I have to attend classes every single day with personal tutors and then magic training in the evening, there is not a lot of time for me to explore these so-called hobbies," I shot back, slightly annoyed, and expressing it this time.

"That sounds terrible," he responded, spooning another portion of meat into his mouth. "You know, once we are wed, I can take you wherever you would like to go."

My eyes lit up. "Really?!" I squealed, bobbing up and down in my seat. People started shooting me looks. Not the time, nor the place. I settled down. "But like, really?" I asked in a quieter voice.

Jarvan nodded with the utmost enthusiasm, happy that I have finally reciprocated his excitement. "Absolutely," he said. "Wherever you would like to go. As long as we have a horse and a road, I am allowed to take you anywhere outside the kingdom."

My heart sunk. Still, if I were to go anywhere, it would still be stuck him. I took another sigh. All good things come to an end, I guess. The dinner continued on uneventfully. He asked me more of those icebreaker questions, and I responded in a monochrome voice, or sometimes I didn't even bother to form an answer. After the seafood appetizer and traditional main course was served, the soup was placed onto the table. More conversation ensued.

"You know, my princess," Jarvan resumed. "I can give you whatever you would like in this world. Jewels, treasures, gold, dresses.." He paused. "Freedom?"

I still responded to that word quite ostentatiously. The way I would straighten my back and perk up my ears to listen. I still said nothing, stirring the contents of my soup nonchalantly.

He waited for me to answer. When I didn't, he merely continued what he was saying before as if nothing has happened. "You are very beautiful," he complimented.

"Thanks," I replied monotonously. It was just that. No sparks, no fireworks, nothing. I felt no chemistry whatsoever.

"Long blonde hair, sweet blue eyes," he murmured to himself. "Better than any Demacian maiden here, surely."

"I suppose," I said weakly, once more, heaving a sigh, still churning my soup. I have no appetite. Just sitting here and listening to this oaf rattle on and on about his life, and my life, and his interests, and my interests, and those disgustingly sappy compliments is enough to drive me bonkers. It was so exhausting trying to be polite and deal with people like him. He was just like all the rest of the people my father tried to saddle me with. Exactly the same. Might as well give me an army of clones to choose my husband from. His bowl of soup was now completely drained, and he was just staring at me poke and prod at mine, elbow rested on the table and chin facing toward me.

"So pretty.." he continued, taking two fingers to stroke my face, starting from the top of my cheek to the crook of my chin. I cleared my throat, adjusting myself uncomfortably, preferably away from him. _Courtesy, Lux, behave as a princess would. _

"Why aren't you talking?" he asked. "You seemed so bubbly and enthusiastic from what my royal advisor told me. Do you dislike me?"

"Oh, no," I responded, almost too quickly. "I am just tired, that's all."

"Of course," he replied. Yes, please. Pretend to be considerate and understanding. You don't know anything. You are just another one of those Demacian executives, overly-confident, greedy, self-centered, douchey, and well, quite frankly and extremely horny. He started to place a hand on my leg, allowing it to run upward. I hated the feeling of it, but I bit my lip and said nothing. It was what my father wanted me to do, after all. I shifted my thigh away, crossing my legs and taking a sip of my soup. He understood my body language. He didn't push. He didn't pry. After the soup, dessert was served. I was counting down the hours like my fingers. Just several more, and I could be in my bedchamber, away from father, away from the crowd, away from all the noise, away from him.

Dessert was simplistic- a scoop of vanilla bean ice cream and a berry syrup.

"Luxanna.. do you like to dance?" he asked me, scouting me out of the corner of his eye.

"I have no preference," I responded.

"I love to dance," he said, not taking into account my somewhat indifference toward it. ."I can tango, waltz, salsa.. whatever you would like."

"Can we just… not dance?" I suggested. Several other members of the table, Demacian dukes and duchesses I assumed, looked up from their sundae and shook their heads rigorously.

"Alright then.." I countered, waving my hand toward them in dismissal. "I guess dancing here is not an option, but a necessity."

"Hasn't it always been that way?" Jarvan asked, finishing the last bit of his dessert.

"I suppose," I replied once more. My ice cream has melted into a white, grainy soup. The berries sat sadly in the corner. I was like those berries, in a sense. Disgusted, unhappy, and alone. The banquet ended abruptly, and all of the guests were escorted to the ballroom. If I could just separate myself from him, even just for several seconds. He stuck to me like glue. From the past hour or so that I have spent with this dingbat I have observed and collected quite a bit of information about him. Jarvan the fourth. How do I start. Well first of all, he was very persistent. And I mean, _really_ persistent. He asked way too many questions, and was displeased when he didn't get enough answers. So he just asked more questions. And more questions. And more questions. Secondly, he doesn't know how to read social cues. A detrimental fault, surely. It will probably plague him more than he will know in the future. Thirdly. He was not particularly bright. Perhaps he could converse lightly about military tactics or guerilla warfare or something, but most certainly not about politics or anything more complicated, controversial or intellectually stimulating than that. Fourthly. He was overly aggressive and rambunctious, much too loud for my tastes. And lastly, he was very well, how do I put this? Corneous? And unconditionally touchy-feely. Disdainful. Which was why I still obliged. My patience was running on a thread, but I allowed him to contact me physically like that. Like the way he would put that armored arm over my shoulder. It was heavy, and metallic, and smelled weird. But I still let him. Or how he would hold my hand. I didn't even know him. I only just met him, but here we are, acting like newly-weds.

The ballroom was large and awfully regal. Lights showered over the dance floor, and chandeliers were suspended from the ceiling, fancy glass ones with candles lit on golden platforms. The room was colorful, and for the most part constructed out of marble. Several tables were pushed to the back of the space, with pastries and beverages lining the surface. A classical, orchestrated tune began to hum through the ballroom. Naturally, people started to dance. I looked in another direction, pretending to look for someone. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the center.

"Come on, Lux!" Jarvan coaxed. "Let's dance." He towered a full head above me. A dance partner of that height was just plain awkward and uncomfortable. But I did it anyway. King Crownguard stood at the doorway with a glass of champagne in his hand. Another was in his coat pocket. He was eyeing me watchfully. I did just so. He didn't lie. He was a very talented dancer. I managed to follow along, my strides timid and weak, while his were defined and pronounced. Ugh. The sun was for the most part, set. Several rays of light still touched the floor of the dance room, pouring in through the large, rectangular windows that lined the ballroom and allowed everyone to look over the Demacian nightlife. I took Jarvan's hand once he extended it out toward me. And we danced. It was nothing special, just a classic waltz that felt too structured and too forced. I stepped on his feet several times.

"Sorry," I murmured shyly.

The dances continued for what seemed like an eternity. These people just never got tired of dancing, did they? There was a jazz song, and then classic ballroom dancing, and then a waltz tune, and then a slow hymn, and then a contemporary jam, and then some tango music. It was like they were possessed. Robotic, lifeless shells that went through the movements. I just did as I was told and laid low. After what seemed like forever, the dance was over. My father ushered his guests back to the main hall, where the dining tables were removed and regal chairs were arranged so that they were facing golden platform encrusted with sparkling jewels toward the center of the room.

King Crownguard himself greeted his guests as they filed in an organized manner into the main hall.

"Greetings all!" he exclaimed, waving his arms around in the air. "Are you all enjoying yourselves so far?" Cheers resounded. It was loud. Just so loud.

"I would like to invite my daughter, Luxanna, to the stage!" he shouted. I realized Jarvan was still tightly gripping onto my hand. I wriggled my palms out of his grasp and maneuvered my way toward the platform.

"Good luck!" he whispered encouragingly. I smiled meekly, nodding in his direction and then meeting my father on the stage. My father handed me my baton once I was on the platform, which I gripped. So comfortable, just like it always has been.

"Just do it like you usually do," he hissed through gritted teeth. I obliged.

"She will be performing some colorful light tricks!" he bellowed.

"Hello, everybody!" I greeted in another overly-enthusiastic, cheesy voice. "Does anybody want to witness the grand RAINBOW EXTRAVAGANZA?!"

The crowd cheered for me, just like they always did.

"Alrighty!" I laughed fakely. "Let's get TO IT THEN!" The throng went wild. I tossed my baton into a place in the air where a spotlight hit. I loved being under the limelight. I converted that particular spot into light energy. A bright, iridescent orb emerged. Oos and ahs resounded. I extended my arm into the air and split the ball into two. More oohs and ahs. I continued dividing it into several dozens of small rainbow bubbles. Directing them above the crowd, I twisted my baton once more, commanding them to shatter. Brilliant pieces of photons were produced from the explosion, and they showered over the audience like raindrops. I did another twirl, and swept my hand into a line. A rainbow bar emerged. I pressed the light energy downwards, concentrating it into a flattened shape. I treated it like a melting prism of butter, spreading it out in front of me like a painting. The crowd applauded. I stretched out the rectangle in front of me and rounded it so it formed a nice bubble. I opened up a space into it by flipping by baton and stepped into the circle. Enclosing the space behind me, I commanded the light energy to jump upward, which it did. Slamming my baton once more, the iridescent bubble around me shattered, showering the crowd once more with rainbowish photons. They went wild. I flashed yet another award-winning smile and landed onto the stage, on my feet, of course, Grabbing my baton, I sent a ray of sparks over the audience's head, gentle, light-inspired fireworks exploding over them. And for the grand finale, I swept my baton by my feet in order to create a rainbowish platform. As I stepped, more prismatic platforms formed beneath my feet. I stepped onto each one, forming a rainbow, and skated down the road, colliding into the back of the room and doing one little flip before it disappeared. The crowd roared with admiration. I did a little curtsey and took another bow.

'"Thank you, thank you!" I belted, flailing my hands around in the air. "Thank you so much!" My father approached me from amidst the crowd as I placed my baton into his hand. He didn't allow me to use it very much nowadays, only to perform in order to impress the aristocrats but when I did- it was the most amazing feeling ever. Jarvan stepped up toward me as the performance continued with what seemed to be a plump opera singer from the Demacian elite.

"You looked so beautiful," he complimented. "And you are so talented.." He took a lock of hair from my head and rubbed it in his fingers. I took a step back, away from him.

"Thanks," I said. The sparks and energy and life were gone. It was just me, now. And the dope I just so happened to be engaged to. My eyes lost the light they had when I was performing. What were once illustrious, neon spheres has now transformed into dull, navy marbles. I heaved another sigh, rubbing my arm.

"Shall we sit?" Jarvan asked, extending his hand outwards, like Prince Charming he was.

I nodded silently, and took his palm. We were seated in the back row. After the opera singer finished, a contortionist, magician, contemporary dancer, comic, jester, and Demacian orchestra followed. The crowd did their usual routine of fawning over the performer after applauding and screaming and waving their arms around in the air.

I said nothing as Jarvan continued to touch me like that. Hands on my thighs, calves, hips, and waist. Lips pressed against my face, arm stroking against my back. I shifted away from him as much as possible, but like I said earlier: Jarvan was persistent. Once the performance ended, the group was escorted into the open garden for the gala. Pastries like cupcakes, custard, pudding, jelly, and creamy tart was served. Glasses of alcohol were passed around. Typical Demacian women. Stuffing their faces with sugary sweets for the tasty delight, and then drinking it all away just so they can dilute it from their systems later. Just like they did with their men. I shook the angsty thought from my head. Jarvan was still beside me, a plate of snickerdoodles in one hand and a glass of champagne in another. The garden was decorated opulently. The gazebos that dotted the field were embellished with flowers and silky fabrics. The grass itself was lit up with stylish lanterns, and the tent that housed the entire gazebo was colorful and welcoming. Jarvan's hand was still pressed against my back, now empty after he finished his plate of cookies.

"Shall we go outside to the balcony?" he asked. My father was still watching me from across the tent. His eyes have been latched onto me toward the beginning. And because of that, I agreed.

"S-sure," I stammered hesitantly, for I was completely aware of what would soon follow. Jarvan took my hand, and lead me out. The night air was cool, fresh, and natural- a reliever from the stuffy atmosphere inside the castle. I inhaled and exhaled. Jarvan was still closely behind me, trailing me like a golden retriever. I giggled a little bit at that comparison. It was funny thinking humorous thoughts to myself that no one would know about.

"Now that we are alone.." Jarvan said. The balcony was completed blocked off my tall rose bushes and vines. A willow tree cloaked the expansion, and we were indeed, thanks for the stating the obvious- alone. Fireflies began to appear from the darkness, and my eyes lit up as I saw them.

"Shoo, shoo!" Jarvan swatted at the insects. Their lights faded, as did my enthusiasm.

"So Lux.." he started, placing a hand on either side of me. I was pushed against the railing of the balcony. I felt exposed as he stood before me. He was close Much too close. The corset was becoming overly tight, squeezing my pert breasts so they were pushed outward. My glistening legs were exposed in the moonlight. It was a high-low skirt after all. Curses. Why did that pesky chambermaid have to assign me with such a showy outfit this evening. She was usually more conservative than this. The white and gold lace tickled my skin as my makeup glimmered in the darkness. I crossed my ankles and looked into another direction as I always did when Jarvan began to inch closer.

"I want to see what you look like with your hair down," he demanded. I obliged, undoing my headband and releasing my golden curls. I bit my lip, nervous as to what he would say.

"So… pretty," he commented before taking my face and planting a kiss on my mouth. Another one of his hands were caressing my thigh. I did not like it. I tried to push away, but he was very strong.

"Stop fighting it," he grunted, as his tongue entered my mouth. I closed my eyes shut. I didn't return any of his kisses. He suckled and licked and played. I was disgusted.

"Stop it," I whispered. He ignored me. Perhaps I was too quiet. He can't. He wouldn't. He most certainly shouldn't.

"I said stop it," I said, a little louder. He continued to ignore me. His fingertip traced over my breasts and then down my waist. His hands traveled through my hair, his thick full lips pressing against me.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. He didn't. In fact, he continued, at a faster pace. He proceeded to unzip my dress, and clumsily undo the strings of my corset. His hand was now tracing the part of my inner thigh, and pressed against the outer part of my pussy. Enough was enough. My patience has officially run out. I swatted him in the face with my clutch, and kneed him in the side which surprised him completely. I pulled up my dress, looking at him, eyes laced with fear.

"I have to go," I stated. Tears were now streaming down my face. He didn't call nor run after me. I sprinted across the field, going mostly ignored as the guests were enjoying the gala. I burst through the door of the main entrance only to collide into Garen. I was now sobbing, face red and eyes watering.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. Once he noticed my disheveled appearance, his expression softened. "Lux.. what's wrong?" I shook my head and bolted past him. My high heels were especially difficult to run in, so I stepped out of them and hooked my fingers into them, flinging myself up the staircase that poured into the main hall and fled. The paintings whisked past me, ones that I will never have the time to stop and admire. I flung myself into my bedchamber, slamming the door behind me, breathing heavily. The servant girl was cleaning up when she saw me.

"Lady Luxanna!" she exclaimed. "What is wrong?'

"J-just change me out of this," I stammered, exhausted. I flopped into the chair of my vanity as she did exactly as she was told.

"There is still several minutes before the gala is over," she muttered while pulling down my gown, which was already undone. "Aren't you going to meet your father and brother to see off the guests? And why is your dress unzipped?" I shuddered at the question. So many questions.

"Just undress me, please," I said, tears beginning to overflow again. She remained silent after that. I breathed once the corset was off. I quickly changed into a loose-fitted blouse and leggings, shrugging on a cloak.. I emptied out my clutch into a nearby drawer and removed a small, unnoticeable handbag. Stuffing in bare necessities like enough money to last me several days and some food and water, I headed out.

"Now, just where are you going?" the chambermaid demanded, closing the door before I could exit.

"I need to go," I stuttered. "Now."

"And just exactly where to?" she inquired. "You have to tell me what is going on if you want me to help you. Just look at yourself! You are a mess."

I inspected myself in the mirror. It was true. My face was watery, and my eyes were puffy and swollen. My hair was a mess, which I quickly concealed by pulling on the hood of my cloak.

"What happened?" she asked gently, placing a hand on either side of my shoulder.

"It's just Jarvan," I said.

"What did he do?" she purred softly, stroking my hair like a mother would.

"Just things I didn't want him to," I answered simplistically, biting my lip to stop myself from crying again.

"I see," she replied.

"I want to leave," I demanded. "Now."

"Will you be coming back?" she inquired.

"I am not sure," I answered.

"Okay," she responded. "Take all the time you need. I will ask for a carriage at the back gate for you."

"Thank you," I said. I was grateful. I really was. That she didn't ask anymore questions.

She disappeared for a moment, probably to speak to a guard, and returned to speak to me.

"A carriage is waiting for you right now in the back gate," she informed. I nodded solemnly. "May I just ask where you will be going to?"

"Anywhere," I whispered. "Just not here. Not in this castle."

She nodded, still locking into my gaze. "Do you want me to accompany you?"

I shook my head violently. "No," I replied. "It's fine. I will be okay."

"Alright," she whispered once more. "But can you promise me one thing?" She took my hand.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Please come back later, Luxanna," she said. "Please."

I nodded. "Okay. It won't be for long. I swear."

She smiled. "Okay."

And that was that. She escorted me to the back gates, concealed in the darkness of the shadows illuminated from the light of the party. We slinked in the inky confines of the night. I stepped into the horse-drawn carriage, which was uncomfortable and cramped. Smart girl. She most likely ordered one for common folk, and not for royalty in order to conceal my identity for a little longer.

"Where to?" the coachman asked as I placed my handbag onto the floor of the carriage.

"Anywhere but here," I responded simplistically.

And we were off. The carriage disappeared into the night, and far from the castle, whisking me away with it.


End file.
